A Jashinist's Bedtime Story
by Mia-Night
Summary: Tobi insists on a bedtime story just to get the tale of how Jashinists were created.


**A Jashinist's Bedtime Story**

"Kira, tell Tobi a bedtime story?"Tobi half questioned half demanded.

Kira loved the boy but hated to show it since she always got teased for being soft. With a heavy sigh, Kira turned to Pein who just nodded. Sighing again she got up and followed Tobi to his room. He jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his body. Shaking her head, Kira pulled up a chair to sit next to his bed.

"What kind of story do you want this time?"Kira asked half heartedly.

"Tobi doesn't care. Tobi just like hearing your stories."Tobi happily stated from behind his orange mask.

Kira thought for a moment before it finally came to her, "Back when the world was new, back when there were only creatures of the night, back when gods and goddesses roamed the Earth, there were twin boys who were rivals from birth. Jashin, the youngest of the twins, was Esbay's favorite. She would show her dear son the ways of old and how to properly treat others. Jushin, the elder of the twins, was Esparda's favorite. He would show his son how to fight and how to survive in any situation.

One day Esbay and Esparda were fighting over who should take over Esparda's place as King of the Universe. Esbay insisted that it should be Jashin since he was of kind and caring nature. Esparda demanded that Jushin should be due to his power and strong will. Gabriel, Esparda's right hand man, suggested that their two sons fight it out. Esparda turned to his lovely wife and agreed to Gabriel's offer. Esbay was uneasy about it but also accepted. That night, Esbay went to Jashin's quarters to grant her beloved son one last gift.

"Jashin, my dear beloved son, I will grant you the power of immortality so that you will not lose to Jushin." Esbay whispered to her sleeping son. "And with the spilling of blood will you be unstoppable."

One quick prick of the finger and three drops of blood. Esbay left her sleeping son's quarters after the spilling of his blood. To her unknowing eyes, Esparda entered Jushin's quarters to belay one gift that would bring him victory.

"Awaken my son." Esparda demanded in a harsh whisper.

"What can I do to please you at this late hour my lord?" Jushin responded in the upmost respect.

"I am here bearing gifts, one gift for say." Esparda smiled as he handed his son the Sword of Destiny.

"What am I to do with this my lord?" Jushin questioned as he carefully examined the sword that rested in his lap.

"Kill your brother and take my place as Kind of the Universe." Esparda stated firmly.

"I will make you proud my lord." Jushin said as he laid his new weapon by his side.

Esparda nodded and then left. As he returned to his quarters, Esbay approached him. He raised his hand as he headed towards his bed. She lowered her head in defeat and joined him for the night.

The next day Jashin and Jushin awoke to find their beloved parent's dead. Blaming each other for this unspeakable act, their battle began. Jushin unsheathed the Sword of Destiny and rammed it straight through his younger brother's heart. Jashin fell to the ground as blood seeped from his wound. Due to Esbay's last gift to her beloved son, Jashin's blood formed into a circle with an upside down equilateral triangle. This circle completely surrounded his body as it lay on the cold hard ground. With a gasp, Jashin started to pull out the Sword of Destiny. As he stood, Jushin gazed upon his younger brother in disbelief.

"How? How could you still be alive, brother?" Jushin shouted in rage.

"Mother bestrode immortality upon me." Jashin stated as his body turned black with a skeleton outline. "Now, let us continue our battle." Jashin snarled with confidence as he tossed his brother his weapon and summoned his scythe.

The battle between brothers lasted for years. As the blood fell from their wounds it refused to seep into the Earth. After three weeks of countless bloodshed, their shed blood finally started to take form as humans. These humans had the chance to choose between the two brothers as they fought. The ones who chose Jashin would be granted immortality by body and soul until Jashin was ready for them to join him in his kingdom. They also would have to sacrifice at least three drops of blood daily to give their beloved Lord power. Those who sided with Jushin would be granted great strength and bravery, and those who didn't decide would be cast into a realm of no return upon death.

After the battle had come close to ending, Jushin raised his blade one final time and thrust it forward at Jashin. Jashin had finally come to the conclusion that he had to either banish his only family or kill him. He had thought of his mother and made his decision. Jashin smiled his now wicked smile and shimmered behind his elder brother right before the blade pierced his flesh.

"This is the end brother. You will pay for what you've done." With that said Jashin took his scythe and struck Jushin down.

As Jushin lay looking up at his brother turning back to normal, he noticed that Jashin now had a pendent hanging from his white, bat-like wings in the same shape as his blood had formed. The Jashin that had once been so kind and gentle was now gone to a certain degree. Jashin looked down upon Jushin and cut his wings, casting him into a dark void where he will dwell for all eternity.

Every once in a great while, when the world is encased in darkness, Jushin rises from that same dark void to challenge his younger brother. The battle never lasts for long but ends with the same result; Jushin failing and Jashin re-claiming his rightful place as King of the Universe. Now to this day the followers of Jushin and the followers of Jashin fight in the place of their beloved gods. Jashinists and Jushinists, hating each other so deeply for what had happened to their beloved gods, can and will fight to the death in the name of their god." Kira finished. "There's you fucking bedtime story, Tobi. Now go to sleep."Kira stood up, returned the chair and walked out of the boy's room closing the door behind her.

"Nice fucking story." A masculine voice stated from the shadows of the hall.

"Hello, Hidan." Kira stated with a small smile.

"How did you fucking come by that story?"

"My mother told it to me every night after we prayed." Kira stated as she walked away from Hidan.

"Prayed? To who? Not that it fucking matters."Hidan stated.

"To Lord Jashin." Kira smiled over her shoulder in a playful yet crazy way. "Good night Hidan-sama."

"Lord Jashin?" Hidan whispered. "Oh. My. Jashin. You're a Jashinist too?" Hidan shouted as he chased after her.

"Yes. Have been since birth. See?"Kira said as she pulled down her Akatsuki cloak just enough to show the Jashin symbol as a birth mark on her left breast.

"Holly shit."Hidan gasped in shock.

"Good night Hidan." And with that Kira returned to her room to leave Hidan contemplate what he had just learned.


End file.
